Love through Taylor Swift
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: When Izzy needs help practicing for a talent show, how will her song choice make Tripp see something more to their friendship.


Tripp sat in his garage, strumming lightly on an old acoustic guitar. He wasn't really thinking about what he was playing, his mind was only focused on a certain Latin brunette.

"Hey Tripp!" said person shouted as she skipped into the garage, chucking her bag onto the table by the door.

"What's up Izzy?" he asked, adjusting his guitar. She shrugged, a mischievous smile lightening her face.

"Well…there was something I wanted to ask you." she said, fiddling with her hair. Tripp knew this was her universal sign for 'you might not like this.'

"What?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I was at the mall today when I noticed a flyer for the talent show and I thought it would be great to sing, you know, get my voice out." she said, walking around the room while pretending to be interested in some of the tools on the wall. Tripp nodded, already starting to see where this was going.

"And you want me to play with you? Why would I not like that?" he asked, standing up. Izzy faced him, a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Because I already picked the song." she finished slowly.

"Which is?" Tripp probed, getting tired of her uncharacteristic hesitation.

"I'd Lie by Taylor Swift." she finished meekly. Trips eyebrows shot up and he chocked on a laugh.

"You like Taylor Swift?" he laughed, feeling his stomach start to cramp. Izzy's face flushed completely.

"So! You like classical music." she huffed. Tripp immediately stopped laughing.

"Touché. Just sing your song Fuentes." he grumbled, readying his guitar. As the music started flowing, Tripp watched as Izzy shifted around on the spot, moving her body to the, in his opinion terrible, music.

I don't think that passenger seatHas ever looked this good to meHe tells me about his nightAnd I count the colours in his eyes

He smirked at Izzy, who was glared at him in return. Awful music aside, Tripp marvelled at her 'll never fall in love he swearsAs he runs his fingers through his hairI'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrongAnd I don't think it ever crossed his mindHe tells a joke I fake a smileThat I know all his favourite songs

Tripp smiled as he thought about his favourite song: Back In Black by ACDC, as Izzy had reminded him yesterday.

And I could tell you his favorite colors greenHe loves to argue, born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

Tripp's eyes flickered down to the green and black chequered shirt Izzy was wearing, the forest colour complementing her eyes nicely. He had always loved looks around the roomInnocently overlooks the truthShouldn't a light go on?Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?He sees everything black and whiteNever let nobody see him cryI don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

The last time Tripp had cried was when he found out his dad was getting re-married. Izzy had stayed with him all night, listening to him wonder why he wasn't good enough for his dad. She never judged him, just sat silently and listened.I could tell you his favourite colours greenHe loves to argue, born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love him, I'd lieHe stands there then walks awayMy God, if I could only sayI'm holding every breathe for youHe'd never tell you but he can play guitarI think he can see through everything but my heartFirst thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Everyone knew he played the guitar, he was the school rock star. He remembered when he first started. He had only told Izzy because he wanted to be great before he told others. Izzy helped him remember cords and notes and in less then a month he was already jamming to Iron weasel. Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors greenHe loves to argue oh and it kills meHis sisters beautiful he has his father's eyesAnd if you asked me if I love himIf you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

As Tripp played off the last notes, Izzy smiled.

"What did you think?2 she asked. He smiled brightly.

"It was great! But why that song?" he asked, putting his guitar on the stand. With his back turned, he missed the giddy smile Izzy gave to the ceiling.

"No reason, just felt like something that needed to be sung." she said nonchalantly as she headed to the door. "See you later." she called behind her.

Tripp smiled after her, feeling his heart flutter as he watched her. His mind went over what had just happened as he went back to the couch. As he settled down, his mind snapped to attention.

'_Wait: Izzy knows my favourite song._

_She knows I love the colour green._

_She was the only one who had ever seen him cry._

_She was the first he shared his dream of playing in a band with._

He jumped up from the couch, a mission in mind as he raced out the door after his best friend.

"Izzy wait! Maybe we should practice more!" he shouted, as he remembered that his mom and the band were out.


End file.
